Moments
by Akiri
Summary: Moments happen everyday; it only takes one moment to change everything in someone's live. For the members of the host club it only took one moment for a girl to step into their lives and change the way of life for them. Haruhi X Host Members.
1. One Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any characters in it. I do own these one-shots though…**

Haruhi X Everyone

* * *

One Moment

It took only one moment, one glance to change everything.

In that one moment, worlds were created and new life sprung forth with speed that rivaled the speed of light. The once-midnight sky was filled with millions upon millions of stars that glistened in the sky, lighting the way for weary travelers.

Dark waters trickled from the ground with great speed. With a blink of eye, the once-wastelands that stretched for thousands of miles were filled with the clearest blue water that even the endless envied.

Lush green grass burst out of the ground, spreading to all corners like a blazing wild fire. Once all lands were covered in greenery, trees and other plant life starting to form and stretch their limbs to the burning sun. Woods, forest, swamps and valleys decorated the surface.

With such grounds looking so welcoming, it was little wonder why life forms starting stirring on land and in the sea.

Fish and other sea creatures could be seen swimming, dolphins coming up to play and Great Whales spotted.

Birds' calls sounded through the air. To some the calls sounded nothing out of the ordinary while to others it sounded as a beautiful chorus' recital.

There was one place on this earth that was described as the Garden of Heaven, as it was one of a kind. All types of fruits grew in this garden with no threat of ever spoiling. The animals that lived in the garden never hunted each other or harmed the humans that lived in this garden; there was no need for violence in this place.

It was rumored that six very handsome men lived in this one garden. Rumors also claimed these six men were the guardians that made sure the garden was kept pure from the evils of the world. All who opposed them were dealt with speedily before any harm could be done.

Everything was perfect in their little world; nothing could be better for them--or so they thought.

All it took was one girl to unravel their private world and all she did was open the door to the Third Music Room and walk in.

In one moment, Haruhi Fujioka stepped into their lives.

* * *

These collections of one-shots were written due to boredom in band so if they seem out there they are. I couldn't play so I wrote this. Now to type them all up…urge…

Thanks go to my beta for working on this.

See the pretty button that says review? Click it. Please.

No really. Click it so I will know if people hate or like what I'm writing.


	2. Greedy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas in these one-shots.**

Pairing: Haruhi x Everyone

* * *

Greedy

Kyoya was many things but not greedy: everyone agreed on that fact. It was something he took pride in. It was rare to find a rich person who wasn't greedy. Maybe that was the reason why Kyoya rarely suffered bad business; with him not being greedy, he didn't worry about making bad deals to increase his own wealth.

Was he calculating? Yes. Did he manipulate people for his own gain? Yes. Kyoya had no problem manipulating his classmates or his few friends for his own personal gain; that was how he worked. Kyoya, without a doubt, earned his nickname-the Shadow King.

Because he was the Shadow King, the host club was able to function without the worry of bankrupting hanging over their heads. Each host was aware of this fact, and did their best not to make Kyoya too angry towards them and leave, which would be then become the downfall of the host club.

No one really understood why Kyoya placed the vase out. The auction wasn't for another week, and there wasn't enough reason for it to be placed outside. Acting either incredibly brave or extremely stupid, Tamaki asked him why he did that. The answer was simple.

"I felt like it."

And that was the end of that. No one else questioned the shadow's king motives.

Later, everyone wondered if he planned for it to break, since the vase was a fake. Once again, nobody voiced their question.

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk at Haruhi who was still shell-shocked from the debt of 80,000 million yen. It wasn't everyday somebody so interesting showed up. The black-haired boy could just see the profit that he was going to earn; yes, investing into the commoner would benefit him in the long run.

-money- money- money-

It was kind of disturbing how Tamaki acted around Haruhi. One would think he knew her real gender but knowing the idiot, he hadn't figured it out yet. Oh well. His loss and Kyoya's gain.

There was something about the girl that kept attracting his attention. It was odd how the hosting of girls didn't bother her too much. What was really caught Kyoya's attention was the way Haruhi handled all the members: she didn't fall for their gimmicks which was a plus in his books.

Maybe he should've told her the truth about her non-existing debt. He should've, but he didn't.

Kyoya was greedy--not for money, but for her time.

* * *

Review or Kyoya will send you a bill.

And that will be bad so review. (^_^)


	3. Selfish

**A ****Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the idea for this one-short.**

* * *

Selfish

Tamaki couldn't help it when he hugged Haruhi. The reason was silly and immature but the Host King had to repeatedly reassure himself Haruhi wouldn't disappear from his life. He knew her absence would crush him, which is why he raised the quota from one-hundred to one- thousands. It was unreasonable and he knew it but he didn't care. His selfishness required her to stay at his side so badly; he would be cruel to her just to keep her at his side. His cruelty was hidden by foolish act he put on.

He might not have acted like it, but Tamaki was observant to his fellow hosts. He was well aware how some days Haruhi was barely conscious of the bags under her eyes from staying up all night to study for test since the host club took away from time she could be studying. Tamaki could clearly see this and much more.

It was because of this that Tamaki could see how other boys acted around Haruhi, giving him some insight on how they felt toward her. Hikaru wore his heart on his sleeve and Kaoru hid it but he too was in love with her. Mori protected her just as he did with Honey, which for him could mean he saw her as a sister or something more. Hunny…well…gave mixed signals on what he thought of Haruhi. There were times where he acted like a brother and other times he too acted like he was looking for more than just friendship. Kyoya, just thinking about his friend made his blood boil, seemed to view Haruhi as a pawn to help him gain what he desired but Tamaki knew Haruhi could change that way of thinking. Thus, to counter-attack and gain her attention, Tamaki pranced around like a fool, which was quite embarrassing for someone of his stature, but he could care less of what other people thought of his antics as long as she paid attention to him.

He wanted her eyes on him and him alone. Acting selfish was what he did best and only Kyoya could see behind his little charade. As long as Tamaki's selfishness benefited him, Kyoya could care less what he did.

Tamaki Suoh is selfish man.

He wants people to be happy even if they wished to be miserable.

He wants people to laugh and smile instead of being silent and solemn. He desires this so much; he has no problem making himself suffer for a small smile.

Tamaki's greatest dream was to be part of a family that he loved, with his family members loving him back. It didn't matter if the family was made up of schoolmates. He didn't care if they didn't want to be part of it. Selfish men have selfish desires.

Being selfish wasn't all that bad.

He was able to meet new people and friends because Tamaki was selfish, take Haruhi as an example. He would never have forced her to continue to pay off her debt after he discovered her real gender if he weren't selfish. Since he is selfish and allowed the debt to stay, he was able to become friends with her and later fall in love with her.

All of this was the result of him being selfish. If being selfish was looked down upon, Tamaki didn't care.

Being selfish was what got him where he was today; whither that was a good or bad thing was still uncertain.

Tamaki Suoh was a selfish man who didn't give a damn if he was selfish; because of it, he met and fell love with Haruhi.

And if being selfish was the only was to earn her love, then he would remain selfish for the rest of his life.

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. School has been taking all my free time.

* * *

**See the button that says 'review'? Click it.**

**If you don't, I'll…pout…so please review. **

**Thanks to by beta**


End file.
